


Cat & Mouse

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb flirts with Lee on camera - what happens once they stop rolling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat & Mouse

"An amazing lover…"

As Seb laughed Lee shook her head in amusement and tried to bring a semblance of professionalism to the interview. Something that was nearly impossible when Seb was in a mischievous mood.

The amazing lover moment wasn’t the first time Seb managed to make Lee flush bright red and render her momentarily speechless during an interview. There were two other moments which still made her blush, and still caused endless teasing from DC and Eddie. The first was the phone number incident in India where Seb revealed to the world that Lee had his personal mobile number, and he hers. Then the infamous red dress comment at Silverstone, that was accompanied by hand gestures to the cut of her dress that made her blush and tingle at the same time.

It had always intrigued her that Seb had taken quite so much notice of the dress. His hands may have been creating a jokey outline, but they drew the edges of the dress perfectly. For whatever reason Seb had noticed the dress and for whatever reason that pleased Lee. Shaking her head to rid herself of thoughts she shouldn’t be having she wandered off to the production unit to help edit the interview, taking the long way round because she wanted to stretch her legs. Not at all because she wanted to avoid passing Seb and Britta. No, not at all.

Every race weekend for the last half of the season Seb invited Lee to his end of season party. Every race weekend Lee declined. He tried asking nicely. He tried asking in a jokey way. He tried asking seriously. He even tried asking by suggesting she might pick up a couple of good stories. No matter how he asked she always declined in the same way, “Thanks, but I’m sure you guys will have much more fun without any of us journos around.” Watching her take the long way round to avoid him he knew that this year would be no different. He’d somehow have to think of a way to persuade her. A killer smile crossed his face as an idea struck.

Sebastian Vettel was a swine. An arse even. Lee was torn between being amused by his cheek and livid by it. He’d left her speechless by inviting her to his party live on air. He’d ensured she had to go by promising the BBC viewers that he’d let her have some exclusives that she could share with them both in the build up and after the party. So he’d found it. He’d found the way that meant she had to go. Flicking through her wardrobe, that didn’t contain many party outfits, she wondered what the hell to wear. A smirk matching Sebastian’s crossed her face when she realised exactly how to play him at his own game.

"Lee," Turning to greet the guest Britta just told him had arrived Seb tried to control his reaction, but Lee’s smirk told him that she’d see his wide eyes and open mouth, "How lovely you could make it."

As the arrival at the party was being filmed for the promised exclusive Seb quickly gathered himself and kissed Lee on both cheeks. Holding out his arms he pointed to the bar and offered her a drink, before giving a cheeky wink to the cameraman and telling him that was as far as he got to go. The piece would look great when it was played, the cat and mouse game between the two unseen by the viewers, but the game very much on.

"You wore the dress."

Lee tried to hide the shiver at the sudden burst of hot breath at her ear, but Seb caught it. Sat at the bar on a stool he’d been able to cross the room without her noticing. Turning to him, her long legs, which seemed longer because of her high heels, crossed and her red dress creeping higher on her thigh she smiled, “Well you seemed so fascinated with it I thought I should.”

Biting his lip as his eyes travelled up over her body; the tight red material from hem to chest accentuating her small waist perfectly, giving way to red lace cut in a V which moulded too, and shaped, her chest and drawing the eyes up over her collarbone and neck. By the time he got to her fact her eyebrow was raised, as if challenging him as to his blatant ogling. Seb merely smiled, “I’m glad you came.” With a glass of champagne from the bar Seb wandered off to talk to other people leaving Lee to wonder what move would be next in their little game.

As the night progressed they both made occasional moves. Seb joined Lee in a conversation with other journalists and made a point of touching her back or her arm each time he directed a question or statement to her. After he wandered off again Lee could only laugh as she watched him purse his lips when she talked, laughed and flirted with one of his mechanics and a barman. Two could most certainly play at his game.

Heading for the dancefloor Lee lost herself in the music. It had been a long season and it was good to have finally completed her last piece and to finally be on holiday. The copious amount of free alcohol consumed throughout the evening had loosened her inhibitions so as her hips swayed she laughed and danced with a stream of mechanics, PR girls and bored wives.

From the other side of the room Seb leaned back on a pillar as he watched Lee dance. The dress was clingy enough that her every hip sway was accentuated by the only light movement of the material. The extra few inches given by the sleek heels she was wearing, that seemed to lengthen her already long, shapely legs, made her the same height as Seb. With her normally tied up hair loose and moving as she danced, giving the occasional glimpse of her neck she looked fantastic. With a glass of champagne in one hand and the other in the air she looked happy. She looked free.

Lee could only smile as Seb finally ended up on the dancefloor. Starting in the opposite corner to Lee, ostensibly dancing with Britta, he danced his way across the floor and through various girls from the office. After a good forty minutes of cat and mouse as they sneaked closer to one another Lee finally felt a warm hand touch her hip for the first time. From that first touch it took considerably less time to move their game on a step. Within just a few songs the initial hand on hip had moved on to both of Seb’s hands on her hips; one of Lee’s resting on top and her other picking shots from passing waitresses that were shared. The lace of Lee’s dress brushed repeatedly across Seb’s shirt, pressing the buttons into his chest. Their thighs touching, the front of his jean clad pressing against the back of hers. Not to mention the curve of her arse rubbing, teasing, his front as she moved deliberately slightly out of time with him.

After four songs of blatant teasing, of feeling Lee’s body pressed firmly back on his, of their fingers intertwining as they moved and of hands brushing across skin Seb had finally had enough. The swell of Lee’s arse had pressed into his groin; making him both curse and grateful for the stiff fabric of his jeans which hid his growing problem from the rest of the room; and pulled her towards the exit by the hand.

When women, girls really, dreamed of kissing formula one drivers they probably didn’t imagine an alley in Sao Paolo whilst waiting for a taxi. Lee would never complain about the kiss; far from the coy, schoolboyish image Seb portrayed his kissing technique could only be described as thorough, or hot. The kiss was hard, Seb’s tongue flicked repeatedly at the corner of Lee’s mouth until his hand taking a firm grope of her arse made her groan and he took his chance to roam her mouth. Lee might complain about the wall, cold and rough, as it pretty much ruined her dress, but she'd never complain about his skill. The scratchy stone definitely ruined her stockings, catching and laddering them, rendering them destroyed.

By the time they arrived at Lee’s hotel room, Seb determined there was too many distractions at the Red Bull hotel, her lips and neck were nipped, bitten and swollen. With one final lick across the bite on her neck Seb left her gasping as he pulled away sharply.

"I’ve been thinking about peeling you out of this dress for…. too long…."

With dark lusty eyes Seb batted Lee’s hands away each time she tried to help, biting his lip as he peeled the dress down her shoulders after he unzipped it. As his fingertips grazed her skin, causing goosebumps to appear everywhere, he whispered all of the things he wanted to do to her into her ear, making her wail as he gave her earlobe the occasional sharp nip.

Leaving her standing in her underwear Seb whistled, “I prefer what is under the dress to the dress.”

Drawing her into a savage kiss the pair stumbled to the bed, shedding Lee’s underwear and his clothes along the way. Crawling up the bed Seb drew a loud scream from Lee as he launched a vicious attack on her nipples with his mouth. Over the next twenty minutes Seb showed that his skills weren’t limited to the race track. Using his hands, mouth and tongue he teased, tormented, licked, nipped and bit up and down Lee’s body until her hands were tangled painfully in his hair pleading with him, begging him, to take her over the edge.

By the time Seb plunged roughly into her Lee was a boneless wreck. Her vocabulary had been reduced to whimpers, moans and the occasional wail as he pounded into her at a relentless pace. Lee’s hips would be marked for days with finger and hand shaped bruises, the rest of her body riddled with bruises and marks.

Arching his back as his climax washed over him Seb sank down on top of her, his weight pressing her into the mattress as they both tried to catch their breath. Sighing Lee tried to shift him, but only when he was ready did Seb finally roll off her.

"I need to get cleaned up."

Laughing at Seb’s blatant ogling of her arse as she headed for the bathroom Lee gasped aloud as she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

"Seriously, you are like a…." Opening the bathroom door she stopped in her tracks as she found herself face-to-face with a fully dressed and obviously leaving Seb, "Cannibal… Leaving so soon?"

Shrugging Seb kissed her on the cheek, “See you next season.”

"Yeah," Lee’s voice was soft and quiet as she sat on the bed, "See you next season."


End file.
